Four Villains, One House
by IlanaNight
Summary: Yami Marik, Yami Bakura, Thief King Bakura Akefia , and Malik Ishtar have been excluded from society, so they've taken up living together. Just an average day in this villainous household. Warning: Contains minor GeminiShipping Yaoi  Akefia/Yami Bakura


Four Villains, One House

A Yu-Gi-Oh Fanfic

A/N: Malik is Marik Ishtar, Marik is Yami Marik, Bakura is Yami Bakura, and Akefia is Thief King Bakura

Contains: Gemini Shipping (Thief King Bakura/Yami Bakura)

Bakura walked into the den of the house he and the others shared. By others, he meant those who were shunned by the Yugi-tachi, the "villains" if you will. They were merely the outcasts, the freaks who weren't welcome in average society, but I digress. Bakura was surprised to see Malik asleep on the couch, the blonde usually was up by this time, running around the house screaming at everyone to wake up.

Bakura chuckled and sneaked over to Malik, then reached over and tickled Malik's exposed stomach. Malik screamed and woke up, looking around confused. This caused Bakura to begin laughing profusely. Malik turned to see Bakura and gave him a death glare. "Bakura! How dare you interrupt my much-needed rest! Don't you have something better to do? Like, I dunno, robbing a tomb?"

Akefia walked in, having been awoken by Bakura's laughter and Malik's yelling. "Nope, robbing tombs is my job, Blondie." He walked past the two, ruffling Malik's hair as he passed on his way to the kitchen. "I'm going to make breakfast, one of you has to go wake up Marik, have fun with that."

Malik still looked slightly annoyed, but sighed and walked toward the staircase. "I'll do it, Marik is less likely to kill me than you, Bakura." Bakura nodded and walked into the kitchen to help Akefia, or at least make sure he didn't burn the house down.

Akefia turned around the minute he heard Bakura coming, and then went right back to making…pancakes? The King of Thieves was making pancakes? Bakura shook his head at the amusing picture, and walked over to the fridge, grabbing milk and eggs.

"You know, I'm not an imbecile. I can figure out how to cook something in a pan." Akefia stated, looking exasperated.

Bakura chuckled. "Of course, oh great Thief King. I would never think to question your ability to cook. However, I am merely assisting, making certain that it is completed quickly. Marik will be hungry, and I don't want to have to listen to his constant bitching."

Akefia burst out into laughter. "Alright then, if you want to help, you'll have to be my little serving boy. Get me 4 cups of warm water, 'Kura-chan."

Bakura snarled. "Shut the fuck up you bastard! I'm you! Stop making fun of yourself, it's bad for your self-esteem. And your health."

"Oh, just stop having a hissy fit and get me the water, will you? Marik just woke up."

Bakura walked over to the sink and measured out 4 cups of water. "How do you know that? Oh, wait, I forgot, you have bat-hearing or something. Why didn't I get that?"

Akefia chuckled and came up behind Bakura, reaching around him for the water. "Well, you see. I wanted to make sure I had a one-up on you. So that I could do this!" He quickly set the water down, twisted Bakura around and proceeded to roughly kiss him.

"Hey, not that I mind, you two are quite the show, but you seem to have the burner on. Are you planning on finishing, or should Malik take over?" asked Marik, who stood leaning against the door frame.

Bakura's eyes widened and he flushed in anger and embarassment, shoved Akefia off him. "Bastard," he muttered to no one in particular as he poured the now-complete pancake mix into the pan. He quickly flipped the pancakes and set them on a plate. "There, help yourselves."

Akefia looked over at Bakura, standing sullenly in the corner of the kitchen. He walked over to him and pulled him to the table by the waist. He sat and pulled Bakura into his lap. "What, you're going to stand around in a corner all day just because Marik had to be a total bitch and mess with our alone time, Bakura?"

Bakura rolled his eyes and got up, pulling a chair next to Akefia's and proceeded to eat. Marik and Malik soon did the same. It was another average morning for the esteemed villains.

Fin

A/N Thank you for reading, and feel free to review…You'll get a virtual cookie!


End file.
